kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Asclepius
Pantheon: Greek Title: God of Medicine, Hepius Alignment: True Neutral Fate Lore Asclepius is a hero of Greek myth who studied under Chiron and later became known as the “God of Medicine”. He was also a member of the Argonauts led by Jason. Being a child of Apollo, he eventually gained the power to resurrect the dead, which was viewed as a problem, and thus he was struck down by godly thunder. Height/Weight: 170cm・60kg Source: Greek myth Country: Greece Does not forgive those who lie about their height and weight when filling out forms. Apollo consorted with a woman named Coronis and sired a son. However, a crow spoke to him of her infidelity (a lie it had made up), and in his rage, he killed her and changed the formerly white wings of the crow to black. But Apollo, regretting having killed Coronis, took the child (Asclepius) from her body which was on the verge of cremation, and entrusted him to the wise centaur Chiron to raise. Asclepius studied medicine and hunting under Chiron, but eventually became more talented in medicine than him. The healing art that came from the blood of Gorgon given by Athena gave rise to the medicine that was able to resuscitate the dead. However, if one is able to overcome death, the inherent value of the realm of the underworld becomes lost. Feeling a sense of impending crisis, the God of the Underworld, Hades, went to Zeus to request a favour (as Asclepius was a child of Apollo and he could not interfere directly), and Zeus struck him down with a bolt of lightning. In order to quell the anger of Apollo, whose son was killed, Zeus pulled the dead Asclepius up into the seat of a god (Ophiuchus). Item Creation: EX He’s only able to make tools related to medicine, but they’re all of top-quality performance. Child of Apollo: A A skill that denotes genealogy to the Greek god Apollo. Apollo is a god who oversees various aspects, such as the art of the bow, the performing arts, prophecy, the sun, and so on, but he is also a god of epidemic diseases and administers medicine as a manifestation of his duality. God of Medicine: EX A skill that denotes his existence as a god of medicine and the ancestor to the concept of “medical care”, which has carried over to the present era. According to one theory, the first to administer medical treatment with herbs was Chiron, and the first to do “clinical care” through research and development was Asclepius. 『 True Medicine ― The Grief of the Obsolete Underworld 』 Rank: EX Type: Counter Noble Phantasm Range: — Maximum number of targets: — Resurrection Fraught Hades. A true resuscitator that once encroached on the realm of Hades and angered Zeus. It possesses the power to perfectly revive the likes of humans and demigods, even from particularly unreasonable circumstances. It is said he used this to revive Glaucus, son of King Minos, and Hippolytus, son of Theseus. The source of this medicine was Gorgon’s blood, was given by Athena (who received it from Perseus). The blood from the left side of Gorgon was said to destroy man, but the blood from the right side had the power to save them In truth, just taking blood from Gorgon is not enough. When he revived Hippolytus, he said, “I accomplished this with power from Artemis,” thus, a resuscitation drug can only be completed by putting the power of a pure god (such as Athena or Artemis-class) into the blood. There may be other secret ingredients necessary to create it. After all, the drug was not created only by his medical talents, but also by various other factors and chance occurrences. Asclepius himself has not completely mastered how to make this drug. ——— of course, that is why he’s still passionate about reproducing it now.